She was here
by Sasha Richester
Summary: POST Saison 11. Et si Ziva revenait, le temps d'un instant ou plus ? Recueil d'OS mettant en scène d'éventuels retours de l'israélienne, et la manière dont cela pourrait se passer.
1. Chapter 1 : L'annonce

_Coucou. J'avais envie depuis quelques temps d'inventer à Ziva un retour. Comme j'ai différentes idées sur cela, ce qui va suivre va être une série d'OS (qui n'auront pas de suite bien entendu, et pas de liens entre eux). Pour le premier, ce que vous allez lire, je préfère ne rien vous dire. Vous découvrirez par vous-mêmes. :p _

_Ah, et désolée, j'ai pas relu. Pouvais pas. (oui, oui, un auteur peut se faire ressentir des feels en écrivant, oui)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Trois jours que la télévision diffusait en boucle l'info. Images de drame, explications, témoignages des témoins, recherche des responsables, nombre de morts croissant, images du drame, explications, témoins, investigateurs qui avancent lentement …

Et depuis trois jours, cette foutue télé diffusait sans cesse la même chose sans que l'on puisse l'éteindre : Gibbs voulant être au courant des avancées.

Je n'en pouvais plus de ce climat morbide.

Car, en plus de ça, il fallait que ça tombe sur une période creuse.

Assis au bureau, à rédiger nos rapports sur les enquêtes passées, plongés dans des souvenirs plus ou moins sanglants, il fallait qu'il y ait en plus ce réjouissant fond sonore.

Ca avait au moins l'air d'inspirer McGee dans ses rédactions de comptes-rendus glauques.

Moi, ça me donnait envie de vomir et/ou de déprimer. Abby aussi, puisqu'elle ne mettait plus les pieds ici qu'en cas de force majeure. Et la pénurie de Caf Pow ne faisait même pas partie de sa liste actuelle de cas de force majeure. C'est dire.

Gibbs écoutait chaque flash info d'une oreille discrète mais attentive.

Et Bishop, tout comme nous, avait cessé d'y prêter réellement attention. Et, tout comme Abby, elle était allée s'exiler ailleurs. Probablement sur une table près des distributeurs de gâteaux.

J'avais conscience d'être dur d'avoir de telles pensées, vis-à-vis de cet attentat. Comme si je me foutais royalement de cette explosion ayant causé quelques centaines de victimes. En réalité, bien entendu, je ne m'en foutais pas.

Mais … elle avait eue lieu en Israël. Ravageant une aile des bâtiments du Mossad.

Et disons que j'avais vis-à-vis de cette organisation quelques reproches, mépris, … et que j'avais donc, la surprise passée, préféré passer outre.

Non, je ne m'en fichais pas. Mais je préférais me comporter comme tout citoyen alpha n'ayant jamais eu affaire au Mossad, éprouver de l'empathie, puis passer à autre chose. Préférant considérer tous ces souvenirs de l'agence comme du passé, notre passé, et ne pas m'en soucier outre mesure.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de côtoyer à nouveau les gens que j'y avais rencontrés, de gré ou de force. Alors tant bien que mal, je ferme mes écoutilles et pense profondément à autre chose lorsque se faisaient entendre les noms des victimes, des témoins, où de toute personne pouvant faire partie de cette organisation ayant tellement malmenée la vie d'une femme.

Et j'espérais seulement que cette femme en question n'est pas trop touchée par cet évènement. Et passait outre, elle aussi. Même si je me doutais, au fond de moi, qu'elle ne tenterait aucune revanche cette fois-ci.

Ce qui, je l'avoue, me rassurait et m'aidait à ne plus me soucier de cette explosion et de ses conséquences.

J'osais donc sortir quelques blagues, enquiquiner mon voisin, me prélasser sur ma chaise, ou bailler ostensiblement, quand bien même le présentateur de CBS prenait une allure grave de circonstance en citant le nombre de disparus ou l'avancée des recherches.

J'en avais assez de ce climat.

- Patron ?

Le concerné leva la tête et haussa un sourcil en ma direction.

- Tu ne voudrais pas couper le son de l'écran ? Ils ont dû nous passer ce documentaire sur le Mossad au moins une demi-douzaine de fois.

Notre cher patron soupira. Il avait une tête fatiguée. Du moins, plus que d'habitude. La semaine précédente avait été éprouvante : la disparition d'un enfant avec à la clé la mort de son père. On avait déjà vécu des situations semblables, mais c'était plus ou moins facile à supporter avec le poids des années.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, en plus, il s'infligeait les comptes-rendus de l'attentat au Mossad.

- Tu peux l'éteindre.

J'affichais une mine étonnée. L'éteindre ? Alors qu'elle était allumée depuis trois jours, et qu'il avait passé une bonne majorité de son temps devant ?

- Tu es sûr ?

Il ôta ses lunettes et fourra ses papiers dans un de ses tiroirs d'un mouvement vif.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ca suffit.

J'avais pensé le temps d'une seconde qu'il parlait du documentaire, lorsqu'il avait dit « ça suffit ». En fait, la conclusion de sa phrase ne concernait visiblement pas que la télévision, puisqu'il se leva immédiatement et nous fit signe de le suivre.

- Tim, Tony, suivez-moi.

Lorsque nous fumes arrivés à la morgue, l'endroit où notre grand manitou voulait visiblement nous conduire, nous nous retrouvions avec Ducky et Palmer.

L'un essuyait consciencieusement ses lunettes, assis sur un tabouret les yeux dans le vide, et l'autre rangeait de-ci de-là quelques papiers. Eux aussi étaient visiblement dans une période creuse.

Durant notre descente rapide, je m'étais imaginé les différents scénarios résultant de cette soudaine activité. La seule explication qui me tournait en boucle dans la tête était « Mossad ». J'espérais me tromper. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y retourner.

Je leur faisais entièrement confiance pour se venger eux-mêmes : ils en étaient capables et l'avaient maintes fois démontré par le passé. De plus, mettre les pieds là-bas signifiaient aussi se trouver dans le même pays qu'une certaine personne.

Effectivement, la seule chose qui aurait pu me donner l'envie d'aller en Israël aurait été l'éventuelle possibilité de la revoir. Ziva. Mais je savais qu'une telle chose ne se réaliserait pas si elle ne le voulait pas. Si le moment n'était pas encore le bon. Je savais aussi qu'elle me contacterait lorsque ce moment arriverait.

J'imaginais la possibilité qu'elle soit allée au Mossad, peut-être proposer son aide après l'attentat. Si tel était le cas, de une : ils seraient bien aidés, et de deux : s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, ils savaient où nous trouver.

C'est sur cette conclusion que je pénétrais dans la pièce de Ducky, toujours perdu dans mes pensées, mais espérant que Gibbs n'ait pas envie d'aller mettre son nez au Mossad « pour aider ».

- Duck', interpella notre grand manitou.

Le concerné leva la tête vers nous, papillonnant des paupières, et repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez. Il se leva sans un mot, posant sa main sur une des tables grises pour s'aider.

- C'est fait, Jethro.

Il opina légèrement du chef, et Gibbs comprit visiblement quelque chose par ce biais. Il commença à parler en fixant Ducky, mais en s'adressant à nous tous.

- Ce que disent les journalistes sur l'attentat au Mossad n'est pas la vérité. La bombe n'a pas été placée par un déséquilibré voulant se venger d'eux.

Je lui accordais toute mon attention, intrigué. Encore des ficelles tirées par les politiciens pour cacher une vérité dangereuse ?

- C'était par un Iranien. Continua-t-il.

Il nous laissa deux secondes, à McGee et moi-même, pour encaisser la nouvelle. Qui ne m'étonna qu'à moitié. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi cela restait secret pour le moment.

- Après la mort de Kazmi et d'Eli David, les tensions entre les deux pays se sont aggravées. La directrice du Mossad a pris le parti de suivre les traces de son prédécesseur, et a tenté des conciliations. Mais un groupe d'extrémistes iraniens a préparé une mission commando. Ils prévoyaient de faire sauter des bombes à différents endroits des Etats Unis, en passant pas des Israéliens qu'ils forceraient, ou non, à faire ce boulot-là.

Je serrais les poings et sentais McGee se tendre à ma gauche.

- Pour faire porter le chapeau aux israéliens. Complétais-je d'un ton lugubre.

Gibbs hocha la tête.

- Ils avaient un plan parfait. Quasiment aucunes failles. En faisant ainsi, et en infiltrant discrètement le Mossad, ils faisaient qu'aucun doute ne pouvait être possible. Tous les indices convergeant vers le Mossad, ils étaient presque sûrs de pouvoir faire éclater une guerre. Personne n'aurait été en mesure de rétablir la vérité.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

Il me regarda sans répondre, me faisant comprendre d'un regard. Vance. Et certainement d'autres, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de nommer. Le tout relevant certainement d'un très, très haut niveau d'accréditation top-secret.

- Il y avait parmi les négociateurs israéliens plusieurs personnes de notre connaissance. Adam Eshel, Amir Mantel, Liat Tuvia, Malachi Ben-Gidon … énuméra-t-il.

- Ils s'en sont sortis ? Demanda McGee.

Cette question m'était plutôt sortie de la tête. Un peu penaud, je refocalisais donc mon attention sur Gibbs.

- Dans l'attentat ? Pas Malachi.

Malgré ma volonté de faire preuve d'intérêt, cette information ne me fit pourtant pas grand-chose.

- Il y avait aussi Ziva.

Je m'arrêtais momentanément de respirer tandis que mon cerveau se mettait à tourner à 200km/h. Comment ça ? Elle s'était battue contre les iraniens ? Etait allée aider ? Avait cherché des survivants ? Avait été une des proies des iraniens pour porter les bombes aux Etats Unis ? Un tel flot de question déferlait en moi qu'il m'était impossible d'ouvrir la bouche pour en choisir une et la poser.

Le sang venait de cogner à mes tempes avec un bruit si assourdissant que j'avais l'impression qu'il envahissait la pièce.

Gibbs ferma les yeux et une autre vague d'adrénaline m'envahit.

- Quoi … McGee ne put continuer sa phrase.

Il avala sa salive et, les yeux exorbités fixés sur Gibbs, il réessaya de parler.

- Elle était où ? demanda-t-il, résumant assez bien les questions que je me posais.

Ducky n'avait pas bougé, et Palmer continuait toujours de ranger ses trucs, planqué derrière ses tiroirs.

- Au Mossad, reprit Gibbs. Elle a aidé Elbaz, dans ses tentatives de conciliation. Elle n'est pas allée en Iran mais les a aidés en Israël, leur donnant des pistes en se fiant à ce que lui avaient dit son père et Kazmi … Ca a marché. Avec quelques uns des plus hauts dignitaires.

J'esquissais un sourire soulagé. Ziva avait été au Mossad pour aider à rétablir la paix. Elle ne s'était engagée nulle part. Elle les avait simplement conseillés. Elle n'était pas revenue parmi eux, ne les avaient pas finalement préférés à nous … elle avait juste aidé.

Les yeux se Gibbs s'accrochèrent aux miens tandis qu'il continuait de parler. Il me fixait sans cligner des paupières.

- Mais Elbaz a réussi à savoir ce que les iraniens manigançaient. Conscients d'être démasqués sous peu, les extrémistes ont réussi à avoir quelques noms, ils ont pu savoir qui avait négocié la paix avec l'Iran. Ils savaient où placer leur bombe pour avoir les principaux acteurs.

- S'il n'y a eu que Malachi, ils n'ont pas vraiment réussi leur coup … répliquais-je d'un ton volontairement badin.

- Tony.

Et mon cœur s'arrêta immédiatement de battre.

- Ziva était dans la zone où la bombe a explosé.

Le reste s'est passé dans un univers parallèle. Mon corps marchait, mes jambes avançaient, mais plus rien ne battait en moi. Le cerveau au ralenti, menaçant d'imploser sous le coup des révélations, je niais tout en bloc. Sans dire un mot.

Ducky s'était rassis sur sa chaise. Palmer avait arrêté de ranger. McGee s'était figé, et Gibbs avait pris 20 ans sous mes yeux, sans lâcher mon regard vide.

Les quelques explications complémentaires qu'il avait apporté tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Les autres, Tuvia et compagnie, étaient en mission secrète ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Orli Elbaz était gravement blessée, mais vivante, elle avait pu prouver la plupart de ce qu'elle soupçonnait sur le groupe extrémiste et leur volonté de faire éclater la guerre. Des types importants du gouvernement américain avaient par la suite creusé un peu et démantelé quasiment tout le réseau, mais cela devait rester secret pour que les derniers membres ne prennent pas la suite, et que le pays ne cède pas à la panique face à ces menaces peut-être toujours présentes.

Concernant Ziva, Vance avait été averti il y a deux jours. Mais méfiant, il avait demandé à ce que l'on rapatrie son corps aux locaux du NCIS. Ducky, Palmer et Abby avaient pu certifier qu'il s'agissait de celui de Ziva sans aucuns doutes possibles. Mais ils avaient immédiatement rapatrié le corps. Même Gibbs avait reçu l'interdiction de le voir, bien qu'au courant directement après Vance. Lors de ces explications, Ducky avait lui aussi fermé les yeux et posé sa main sur ses paupières, et j'avais pu discerner Jimmy trembler, caché par ses tiroirs.

Concernant Gibbs, il n'avait rien voulu nous dire, à Tim et moi, avant d'être certain.

On avait soupçonnée sa mort à de nombreuses reprises. On l'avait cru disparue à jamais une fois.

Et là, malgré toutes les options possibles et imaginables que nos cerveaux pouvaient inventer, malgré toutes les théories fumeuses possibles, la réalité était là. Frappante.

Moins pour nous que pour ceux qui l'avaient évaluée de leurs propres yeux. Mais notre confiance en ces personnes finissaient par enlever en nous tous les doutes, ou plutôt espoirs, possibles.

Un mot seul avait pu sortir de mes lèvres.

- Abby ?

- Elle est dans son labo, m'avait répondu Gibbs. Elle a du mal à encaisser. Je ne pouvais pas vous le cacher plus longtemps, elle n'aurait pas supporté.

J'imaginais notre laborantine préférée prostrée dans un coin de son labo, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Une poigne de fer étreignit mon palpitant.

Gibbs avait continué de nous raconter en bref le rôle de Bishop dans le démantèlement du groupe extrémiste et du décorticage de leur façon de faire. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait disparu.

J'avais tenu, ce jour-là et le suivant, à la seule force de mes nerfs.

J'avais fini par m'effondrer chez moi.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. A peine manger. Jamais dormir.

Combien de fois ai-je rêvé, dans des demi-sommeils cauchemardesques, que j'achevais ces fils de chien jusque chez eux. Ou que je remontais le temps. Si Tim, Abby, Gibbs et les autres n'avaient pas été là, j'y serai certainement allé. Comme en Somalie.

Mais encore plus décidé. Sans aucune volonté de revenir. Aucune.

Sans cesse, les mêmes images, sans cesse les mêmes souvenirs, sa peau sous mes mains, ses lèvres sur la mienne, ses yeux devant les miens. J'entendais ses dernières paroles comme une litanie, mon cerveau ahuri les replaçait même dans de nouveaux contextes durant mes cauchemars.

Je me réveillais certain d'avoir assisté à ses derniers soupirs, sous les décombres, et de l'entendre me dire les dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcées devant moi, sur ce tarmac, mais dans un tout autre univers.

Comment dormir, comment vivre, après ça ?

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là. De ne pas avoir été sous les décombres. De ne pas être mort à sa place.

Ce que je faisais n'avait plus aucun sens.

Nous avions tous été conviés à l'immense cérémonie funèbre en Israël. McGee ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle tandis que nous traversions la rangée de tombes fraîchement placées. J'avais lu tous les noms en essayant de les retenir, des centaines, en me disant sans cesse que, peut-être, ils avaient été à côté d'elle lors de l'explosion.

Des images toutes plus morbides les unes que les autres, des cadavres ensanglantés, tournaient dans mon esprit, mais jamais je n'arrivais à les rattacher à l'image de Ziva.

J'avais tenu durant toute la cérémonie.

Et m'étais à nouveau effondré chez moi, une dernière fois. Abattu par mon propre reflet dans la glace, je m'étais repris en main. Avec Gibbs et d'autres membres de diverses organisations américaines, nous avions arrêtés tous les responsables restants.

La conférence de presse qui avait découlé avait été suivie par des dizaines de millions de téléspectateurs. Sans qu'aucune guerre n'éclate. Je ne pouvais enlever son souvenir de ma mémoire. Je ne sais pas si je le pourrais un jour.

Elle était toujours présente, là, dans un coin de mon subconscient, comme les mois suivants sa décision de rester en Israël. Une petite partie de ce subconscient la considérait toujours comme vivante, et considérait certainement qu'il fallait qu'elle reste un souvenir impérissable dans ma mémoire.

J'essayais donc de vivre avec. De survivre. Pour elle.

Sa photo avait été longtemps affichée à la télévision. La plaque commémorative qui avait été installée au NCIS avait reçu des centaines de fleurs et de pèlerinages. C'est Tim, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, Vance et moi-même qui avions décidé de l'inscription et du lieu. Un ultime geste en sa mémoire, en son souvenir impérissable.

« A la mémoire de Ziva DAVID

Agent spécial du NCIS à la loyauté sans faiblesses.

Protectrice d'Israël, des Etats Unis, et de la paix.

1982 – 2014 »

* * *

_Ahum. *déglutis* (je précise qu'il n'y aura personne de ressuscité puisqu'il n'y aura pas de suite) _

_Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? _

_Est-ce que ça paraissait crédible ? _

_C'est un scénario que j'imagine pouvant se produire. En fait, j'ai tellement envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Ziva dans la saison 12, mais en même temps peur que ça tombe dans le "trop de Tiva" ... alors ben j'imagine tout plein de scénarios. Je vous rassure, les autres ne seront pas aussi tristes !_


	2. Chapter 2 : De toutes les couleurs

_Hello :) Deuxième OS, je vous le dit directement, il est nettement moins triste !_

_C'est en fait un OS datant du temps des blogs, qui dort sur mon ordi depuis plusieurs années, et que j'ai modifié pour le faire rentrer dans cette catégorie des "retours" ... bon par contre c'est pas franchement une scène que j'envisage se dérouler dans la série haha, pas du tout même, mais j'aime bien ce vieil OS. :p _

_Puis on a bien le droit de rêver de temps en temps, même si c'est pas réaliste ! _

**Amy** : haha mon esprit un tantinet sadique avait hâte que tu lises cet OS ! Mise à part l'OS qui suit, il y aura d'autres OS plus crédible et plus Tiva, j'espère que ça te fera ressentir tout plein de feels.

**Ankou** : Merci beaaaucoup Ankou :) je suis ravie de te retrouver aussi !

**Pablo** : Muhhaha, vi, j'ai osé. Et ...je ne promets rien du tout, hahahah ! *rire sadique* merci pour ta review !

**JenAbs** : je suis ravie que tu partages mon point de vue :) j'imagine aussi que cela puisse se produire ... j'espère juste que ce ne sera pas expédié du genre : "hop, un épisode où ils apprennent qu'elle est couic et on en parle plus !" Pas ça !

**Guest** : merci beaucoup :) J'en ai pas mal, plus qu'à les mettre en oeuvre ...

**DG** : aaaaaaaaah ! merciiiiiiiiii

**Eyael** : Je t'ai déjà répondu mais ... encore merci !

**P'tite-Cacahuete :** Merci énormément, ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au coeur :) je suis ravie de t'avoir inspiré tout ça !

* * *

D'un tour de clé, elle ouvrit la porte et la repoussa derrière elle après être entrée.

L'appartement était plongé dans le plus grand silence. La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer abandonna son manteau sur le canapé et posa son sac de courses dans le couloir.

Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à sa cuisine avant de brusquement s'arrêter, bras ballant, ébahie. Sur le mur blanc de son salon avait été peinte une fresque de gribouillis colorés. Vert, rose, violet. Des traits en feutre, des arabesques, des ronds, des petits personnages, un arc-en-ciel … quand elle se retourna, elle ne put que constater que sa belle table basse avait subi le même sort.

- Qui a osé faire ça … grommela la femme entre ses dents.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour se ruer dans celle d'à côté, vide aussi. Plissant les yeux, elle reprit bien vite sa manière de marcher façon Mossad pour faire le tour discret de son lieu de vie.

- Sortez de là, très, très vite … Réitéra-t-elle avant de jurer en hébreu, manquant de tomber vers l'avant.

Ziva se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'objet qui avait manqué de la faire s'écraser sur la moquette. Elle s'en approcha et s'en empara. Un cube. Peint en noir. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire … l'ex lionne du NCIS s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée de sa chambre, sens en éveil. Si quelqu'un se cachait ici, il n'allait pas tarder à le regretter.

Mais pas un souffle ni un son ne troubla le calme apparent des lieux.

Frustrée et furieuse, Ziva se mit à arpenter une nouvelle fois toutes les pièces, fouillant sous les lits, dans les armoires, les placards, tout endroit susceptible d'abriter un corps humain ou une mauvaise blague. Mais rien.

Le poisson rouge, collé à la vitre de son aquarium, semblait presque la narguer de son regard vitreux. D'ailleurs …

Ziva s'approcha du bocal jusqu'à pouvoir discerner ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Des … olives ? Elle plongea deux doigts dans le petit récipient et en sortit une des boules vertes qui flottaient de-ci de-là. Quelqu'un avait tenté de tuer le poisson rouge.

Bien.

Ce quelqu'un allait être retrouvé. Et ce quelqu'un allait avoir mal.

La porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, dernière pièce qu'elle n'avait pas vérifiée, attira soudainement son attention. Petit sourire à l'appui, Ziva s'y dirigea et poussa la porte. Avant que son cœur ne fasse un salto.

Une tache rouge ornait le tapis sous le lavabo. Quand elle leva ses yeux, l'eau contenue restante dans le lavabo avait pris elle aussi une teinte rouge sang. Le sien ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sortit en trombe et attrapa son téléphone, posé sur la table, pour composer un numéro.

Quand un bruit suspect émanant de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre … sans un mot, sans un mouvement, Ziva écouta le cliquetis de la serrure et observa la poignée tourner lentement.

Puis le battant commença à s'ouvrir, progressivement. De là où elle était, Ziva ne pouvait être vue par les intrus qui entraient dans son appartement. Elle attendit donc patiemment, retenant à grand peine la colère qui affluait en elle.

Une tête brune fit lentement son apparition, suivie du reste du corps. Plutôt petite, peau matte, yeux bruns fouillant la pièce avec un mélange de stress et d'appréhension, l'intruse se révéla être une enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Elle rentra à pas de loup, se retourna, et attrapa quelque chose par la main pour le tirer vers elle. Un petit garçon fit donc son apparition lui aussi, pleurnichant à moitié.

- Chhhht Ismaël ! Lui ordonna la fillette.

Elle referma prudemment le battant derrière elle, se retourna … et croisa le regard assassin de Ziva. Sous le silence et l'immobilité qu'affichait cette dernière, l'enfant parut se liquéfier sur place. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma sans dire un mot. Puis finit par regarder le plancher d'un air penaud.

Le petit garçon, brun et de peau bronzée comme la fillette, choisit une autre technique. Il tendit les bras et faisant un immense sourire, dévoilant les petites dents de lait ornant sa mâchoire.

- Mamaaaan ! Babilla-t-il en se précipitant vers cette dernière.

Devant l'absence de réaction de la concernée, il se contenta de s'agripper à son pantalon, y essuyant en même temps ses vêtements et ses mains pleines de sable.

Les mains croisées sur la poitrine, Ziva ne quittait pas des yeux la fillette.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

- J'ai voulu l'emmener faire un tour au parc…

- Je t'avais dit de surveiller ton frère, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai…joué aux poupées.

- Non, tu leur à teint les cheveux avec le pot de peinture neuf qui était censé servir pour repeindre la chambre.

Elle tenta de se calmer et parla le plus lentement du monde, ce qui eut pour effet de terroriser la fillette encore plus.

- Et tu as laissé ton frère redécorer sa chambre lui-même, ainsi que la table du salon.

Manon baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds.

- J'ai essayé de nettoyer…

- Avec quoi ?

- Ben … les torchons et les serviettes de bain.

- Z'ai fais des bonhommes ! Se fit entendre le petit garçon en montrant le mur.

- File-dans-ta-chambre-Lilya. Ordonna Ziva à la fillette.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, elle s'y précipita. Rouge de colère contenue, la jeune mère baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon qui agrippait toujours son genou, les yeux levés vers elle.

- Maman !

Il tendit les bras vers elle avec un visage de petit garçon triste, en roulant des yeux, le menton tremblant.

Pire que son père. Pensa-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas sonnèrent alors à nouveau dans l'escalier, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une fillette d'environ 8 ans.

- Maman, tu as oublié de venir me prendre à la lutte ! Ca finit à 18h30 ! Les dames ont du téléphoner à papa, mais il n'a pas répondu ! Elles ont du appeler papa Gibbs ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il a dit, déjà que papa ne fait pas grand-chose alors si c'est pour que ça continue comme ça, il ferait mieux de prendre une nounou pour remplacer papa à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème…

Ziva soupira.

- Ne t'y mets pas s'il-te-plait Isys, j'ai déjà ma dose pour la journée, l'arrêta la jeune femme.

- C'est bon, maman a compris ! S'exclama son père, suivant de près, un peu gêné.

- Papa ! S'exclama Ismaël en sautant dans les bras de son père, trop heureux d'échapper à la colère de Ziva, qui d'ailleurs, se dirigea dans sa chambre.

- Je vais me coucher ! Dit elle d''une voix éteinte.

- Et… je leur fais quoi à diner ?

- Des nouilles !

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre d'un geste brusque.

- Oui chouette, celles de trois couleurs ! S'exclama le petit garçon en battant des mains. Moi je veux que les jaunes !

- Et moi j'aime pas les vertes. Surenchérit Isys avec une moue boudeuse.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, après avoir triée les nouilles, douché les enfants et nettoyé ce qu'il était possible de sauver, le papa vainqueur s'étira et jeta un regard circulaire sur le salon. Tout était propre. Les poupées avaient eu droit à un traitement pour cheveux intensifs et reposait près de la baignoire, les cheveux teint en marron et dressés en pic.

Tony entra dans sa chambre, où la petite lampe de chevet diffusait une lumière pâle. Il réajusta son short et se coula sous la couette.

- Tu dors ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Non.

Ziva poussa un soupir et remit la couette sur elle.

- Le quatrième c'est pour quand ?

Cette fois, c'était trop. Elle attrapa son oreiller…et le lança avec force sur la tête de l'imbécile qui lui servait de mari. Maintenant l'oreiller sur sa tête, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui pendant qu'il se débattait, et frappa encore avec la housse remplie de plumes.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit en grand et la lumière inonda la pièce.

- Papa, j'ai envie de faire pipi. Déclara le petit bonhomme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, le doudou à la main.

Dans la pièce voisine, une voix s'éleva.

- J'ai soif !

- Et moi j'ai mal au ventre ! Affirma une autre.

Aussitôt, Ziva se remit dans le lit, se roula en boule sous la couette et fit mine de dormir.

- Zi …

- Tu tiens vraiment à le manger pour de bon, ce coussin ?

* * *

_Muhahaha voilà j'imagine que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que ce genre de scénario ne pourrait pas __du tout__ se dérouler un jour dans la série ! Mais j'aime bien les gosses. Et c'est rigolo. Et peut-être qu'en Israël, dans la saison 12, Ziva trouvera-t-elle un autre homme et aura des enfants avec, qui sait ! pas forcément Tony (lui, c'est fort peu probable quand même non ?), mais elle ne va quand même pas rester vieille fille ..._

_J'espère vous avoir fais au moins sourire ! _

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

**Ah, et au fait ! comme l'une d'entre vous l'a fait, je vous le dit à vous aussi : si jamais vous avez des idées, des points de vue, sur ce que pourrait être un retour de Ziva post saison 11, dites le moi ! les idées des uns peuvent inspirer les autres. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Cap ou pas cap ?

_Hello. J'avais envie d'écrire un nouvel OS à ce recueil. Mais, bien évidemment, l'inspiration vient seulement quand elle le désire. Elle est donc arrivée aujourd'hui, cet après-midi, alors que je passais gaiement tout pleins d'articles à ma caisse en disant bonjour et au revoir à tout plein de gens et en notant discrètement des idées sur un bout de papier. _

_Et puis j'ai passé la soirée à écrire cet OS. Qui est un peu long, et qui m'a fait frissonner de long en large et en travers. Bon j'ai réussi à le relire et à le corriger, mais j'ai quand même encore des satanés vilains feels. C'est malsain d'écrire des scénarios comme ça, je vous le dit. Alors je vous en veux pas si vous préférez vous arrêter là et vous contenter d'Ellie, de la saison 12 à venir, tout en acceptant très bien le fait qu'il y a 0.00000001% de probabilité que Ziva revienne dans la série. _

_Et je comprends aussi très bien le fait qu'il y ait de moins en moins de monde sur ce site, qu'il y ait de moins en moins de fic sur cette série. C'était à prévoir, néanmoins ... c'est triste. Parce que je vous aime beaucoup. Partez pas ! _

_Bref, je m'égare. Dans cet OS, il y aura du Tabby. Et puis c'est tout ce que je dirais sinon vous n'aurez même pas besoin de lire. _

_Bonne soirée à tous les retardataires ! _

_Ah, et, merci énormément pour vos reviews: DG, Aliiks, JenAbs, Amy et Craquotte ... ravie de voir que vous partagez mes feels :)_

* * *

Il était presque 18h quand Abby sortit du NCIS sous le prétexte d'aller se chercher un Caf pow. Elle descendit le grand trottoir aligné à l'avenue située à côté du bâtiment, ayant pour but de prolonger sa marche jusqu'au parc un peu plus bas.

Aujourd'hui, le 1er octobre 2014, le temps était capricieux. Il oscillait depuis le matin entre nuages gris et pluie, et la laborantine resserra contre elle les pans de son long manteau noir en frissonnant.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, ses pensées convergeaient vers ce qui l'avait préoccupée toute la journée. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait jour pour jour un an que Tony était revenu d'Israël. En y laissant quelqu'un dont ils n'avaient eu que de rares, très rares nouvelles depuis. Quelqu'un qui avait laissé son empreinte dans leur vie à tous, et dont le jour présent rappelait cruellement la disparition.

Pourtant, ça avait été une journée comme toutes les autres. Arrivés ce matin, Gibbs et son équipe avaient bouclés les derniers détails d'une affaire résolue la veille, tout en échangeant comme d'habitude blagues, piques et complicité. Du moins, en façade.

A peine avait-elle posé un orteil dans l'open space qu'Abby avait senti la tension qui régnait dans le lieu. Presque impalpable, pour quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait pas son équipe comme elle la connaissait. Quand elle s'était approchée de Tony, elle avait vu derrière les traits rieurs et derrière le sourire de son ami bien d'autres sentiments. Dont un plus puissant que les autres. La mélancolie.

Il avait arrêté de sourire en croisant son regard. Il savait, de toute façon, qu'il ne pouvait faire semblant avec elle. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, elle le connaissait bien trop pour savoir qu'aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas bien. Et que peut-être, demain non plus, il n'irait pas bien.

Elle aurait voulu effacer cette date. Cet anniversaire, qui n'en était pas un. L'oublier, passer directement au jour d'après. Mais, d'un autre côté, cela leur donnait une occasion, à tous, de se rappeler d'elle. Ziva. Alors, après avoir échangé ce regard avec le coéquipier qui était davantage, à ses yeux, un grand frère qu'un ami, Abby avait posé une question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire, d'après vous ?

Et tous s'étaient tu. Abby avait glissé sur ses lèvres un sourire teinté de mélancolie, et ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans le vide, dans ses souvenirs.

- Peut-être qu'elle court. Avait commencé Tony.

- Là-bas, il est 17h, avait ensuite indiqué Tim après avoir jeté un œil à la grande horloge murale. Peut-être est-elle au travail.

Abby s'était assise à califourchon sur une chaise vide et avait posé sa tête sur ses bras, croisés sur le dossier.

- Quel genre de travail ? Avait-elle demandé d'un ton rêveur.

- Ballerine. Avait proposé Gibbs avec un léger sourire.

La laborantine avait étouffé un léger rire.

- Hmm, je l'imagine bien travailler dehors. Dans la nature. Pas enfermée. Avait-elle dit.

Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu Tony hocher légèrement la tête.

Puis le silence était retombé entre eux. L'italien avait ouvert une page sur internet et avait fait mine de chercher quelque chose, échappant aux regards. Gibbs et McGee avaient suivi. Et Abby était retournée dans son Labo, le cœur serré et presque au bord des lèvres. Elle avait pris une de ses photos de Ziva et l'avait accrochée sur un de ses murs, entourée des cartes postales qu'elle avait reçues de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle n'était pas revenue, il y a un an.

Elle s'était assise pour regarder son mur pendant quelques secondes. Puis s'était elle aussi remise au travail, les pensées ailleurs.

Elle avait laissé échapper un rire, toute seule, en repensant à un souvenir, au moment même ou Tony était arrivé dans son labo.

_« - Ton spectromètre de masse a dit une blague ? S'enquit-il enquit en la faisant sursauter. _

_Elle se retourna d'un bond, il regardait les photos qu'elle avait épinglées sur le mur. _

_- Non, je pensais au Noël d'il y a deux ans. Répondit-il en souriant. _

_- Hmm, quel moment, quand elle est arrivée dans sa robe de soirée et que je lui ai dit qu'elle avait grossi ou quand j'ai regardé le dernier cadeau sous le sapin en disant, « tiens, il n'est destiné à personne … Oh, c'est bizarre, il fait tic-tac » et qu'elle s'est jetée dessus ? _

_- Je pensais surtout aux quelques secondes après ce moment là, quand elle s'est rendue compte que ce n'était pas vrai, répondit Abby en riant. _

_Ils échangèrent tous deux un franc sourire. _

_- C'était peut-être drôle pour vous mais pour moi un peu moins ! _

_- Tu l'avais cherché !_

_- Qui aime bien châtie bien. _

_La laborantine leva les yeux au ciel en reportant son regard sur la photo épinglée. _

_- Elle me manque. Dit-elle un ton plus bas. _

_Tony détourna son regard du mur et des souvenirs qu'ils impliquaient pour essayer de se focaliser sur autre chose. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors le petit drapeau israélien placé dans un pot à crayon. Puis, alors qu'il changeait encore d'horizon, il vit une écharpe bien connue posée sur le dos d'une chaise. Et finalement, à n'importe quel endroit où il plaçait son regard, il voyait son fantôme. Devant l'ordinateur, il la voyait parler avec Abby. Devant l'écran plat, elle remettait en place une mèche rebelle. Puis elle passait les portes coulissantes. Elle s'asseyait sur une chaise. Elle attrapait une éprouvette entre ses mains. Elle jetait un coup d'œil interrogatif au spectromètre de masse et à ses vrombissements. _

_Elle était là. Partout. _

_Il déglutit en choisissant finalement de porter son regard vers un lieu plus réconfortant, et le plongea dans les yeux verts d'Abby. _

_- Tu penses à elle ? Demanda la jeune femme. _

_- Encore plus aujourd'hui que d'habitude. Sûrement parce que tout le monde autour de moi y pense aussi. Simultanément. _

_- On est tellement reliés qu'on ressent tous la même chose. Conclut Abby avec un sourire. _

_Il hocha légèrement la tête et regarda à nouveau la photo. _

_- Sûrement. Tu crois qu'elle aussi ? _

_- Qu'elle pense à nous ? _

_Il ne répondit pas. Abby prit une profonde inspiration en se rapprochant du mur pour repositionner une des cartes postales. _

_- J'en suis sûre. Répondit-elle finalement. Elle doit regretter d'être partie. _

_- Je ne pense pas. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. _

_Tony se détourna et fit quelques pas, grimpant sur un des tabourets molletonnés d'Abby, attrapant la pochette d'un nouveau CD. _

_- Et toi, c'est ce que tu voulais ? _

_Il regarda un point au-dessus du CD qu'il tenait entre ses mains. _

_- Non, Abby. Bien sûr que non. _

_- Tu le lui as dit ? _

_Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé en Israël. Il y était resté assez longtemps pour avoir des choses à raconter. Mais à son retour personne ne lui avait posé de questions. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas voulu y apporter de réponses. _

_Maintenant, une année s'était écoulée. Il regarda Abby, droite devant lui. L'amour, l'amitié, la compassion qu'elle lui portait, tout cela rayonnait autour d'elle comme un halo. _

_- Oui. Mais elle avait pris sa décision. Elle … elle m'avait dit de te dire quelque chose. Lâcha-t-il enfin. _

_Il la vit écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Il put presque sentir les pulsations de son cœur augmenter en puissance. Les images de la scène qu'il avait vécue à l'aéroport dansèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux. Il pouvait répéter mot pour mot ce que Ziva lui avait dit à cet instant. _

_- Elle m'avait dit, reprit-il en inspirant, de te dire qu'elle honorait Gibbs. Elle voulait qu'il soit fier. Il lui a appris à suivre son cœur, et elle savait qu'elle devait … faire ça seule. Partir. Elle savait qu'elle devait tout laisser, ou elle serait attirée là où elle avait commencé. Elle m'avait dit de te dire ça, que tu comprendrais … je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire avant. Je n'avais pas envie de te répéter ça. De répéter ce genre de paroles. _

_Il reposa le CD sur la table. Le regard de son amie pesait lourd sur lui. Sur ses épaules. Quand il releva la tête, il vit que ses yeux verts brillaient. _

_- Abs, je-_

_- Je comprends, le coupa-t-elle. Vraiment. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça a dû être de la laisser sur ce tarmac. _

_- Elle l'avait choisi. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus vif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _

_- Je sais, Tony. C'était son choix. J'espérais juste que, quand elle disait qu'elle devait partir … Ce n'était pas pour de bon. Je pensais que c'était un « je dois partir pour assumer ce que j'ai fais, j'ai besoin d'être seule quelque temps », et pas « j'ai besoin de changer de vie ». Je ne pensais pas que c'était si … définitif. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, Tony. _

_Les larmes formées par ses yeux menacèrent de franchir la barrière de ses cils. Elle serra les lèvres et fit quelques pas sans but. _

_- J'aurai dû vous le dire. Dit Tony. Etre plus clair, peut-être._

_- Tu n'avais pas envie de revivre ça, et je suis la seule à avoir espéré. Les autres avaient compris. Gibbs avait compris depuis le début. Timmy aussi le savait. Je voulais … je voulais juste y croire. _

_Sa voix se fit incertaine et elle se tut après avoir presque murmuré ses derniers mots. _

_- Elle avait besoin de partir. Dit Tony. _

_- Et tu penses qu'elle avait aussi besoin de ne plus nous voir ? _

_- Ca ne l'aurait pas aidé à suivre ses nouveaux souhaits, j'imagine. Elle ne pouvait pas effacer son passé, elle voulait essayer de l'oublier, ou de l'appréhender différemment … et je pense qu'on lui rappelle trop … ce qu'elle était avant. _

_- Mais c'était elle ! Ziva a toujours été elle-même ! Elle ne pourra pas changer qui elle est ! _

_Tony esquissa une ombre de sourire. _

_- Peut-être en est-elle réellement capable, qui sait. Elle a bien réussi à évoluer d'une façon qu'on n'aurait jamais pu deviner. _

_Abby s'arrêta de marcher et s'assit, s'efforçant de calmer son cœur et de sécher ses yeux. Elle darda son regard sur Tony, qui continuait de sourire légèrement dans le vide. Un sourire triste mais sincère. _

_- Tu lui en veux ? Demanda-t-elle. _

_Il mit quelques secondes à réfléchir à la question. _

_- Oui. Un peu. Elle ne nous a pas donné de chance de l'aider à démarrer une nouvelle vie. Mais c'était peut-être nécessaire à son bonheur. Et je ne veux que ça. Alors, peu importe si je lui en veux ou non. _

_Il regarda Abby et continua._

_- L'essentiel c'est qu'elle ait ce qu'elle voulait et que cela lui convienne. _

_Au lieu d'être tranquillisé, le cœur de la laborantine se craquela un peu plus. »_

Tandis qu'elle continuait de descendre en direction du parc, une larme orpheline roula avec délicatesse le long de sa joue rosie par le vent froid. Elle fut rapidement séchée et disparut sans laisser de trace. Abby traversa rapidement la grande avenue et ressortit du café où elle était entrée, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un gobelet fumant entre les mains.

Un banc en bordure du parc l'accueillit. La laborantine resserra à nouveau les pans de son manteau et aspira une gorgée du liquide bienvenu. Autour d'elle, personne ne semblait remarquer que le 1er octobre était un jour spécial. La vie continuait comme si de rien n'était. Son attention se porta sur un groupe de 7 jeunes enfants qui jouaient avec un ballon de foot, dans l'enceinte du parc. Tournée vers eux, elle s'amusa à les observer quelques temps. Ils devaient avoir une dizaine d'années à peine et hurlaient à pleins poumons ou éclataient de rire dès que l'un d'eux marquait un but ou s'approchait trop près d'un adversaire.

Le bruit de ces enfants insouciants lui fit quelques peu oublier le poids sur son cœur, et elle sourit en regardant l'un d'eux mettre son tee-shirt sur sa tête en levant les bras au ciel.

- JOFFREY ! Marque ! Hurla un gosse à celui qui paraissait être le capitaine –ou le propriétaire du ballon.

Le Joffrey en question, le plus grand d'entre eux, slaloma agilement entre deux garçons et tira vers le but adverse : deux arbres situés assez proche l'un de l'autre. Mais l'arbitre fut plus fort et retint le tir en se jetant sur le ballon, grimace de douleur à l'appui.

Des grognements de mécontentement retentirent et le jeu reprit de plus belle. Abby s'amusait à suivre leurs passes du regard. Puis l'un d'eux donna un violent coup de pied dans la balle et elle partit à vive allure en direction de l'avenue.

Joffrey fit quelques pas en courant vers le bord de la route puis s'arrêta net. Il observa tour à tour la grande avenue, puis le terrain vague, juste derrière, là où leur balle de foot venait d'aller se perdre. Son champ de vision fut coupé à plusieurs reprises par des voitures et des camions, témoignant de l'importance du trafic routier à cette heure de fin de matinée.

Il se retourna ensuite vers sa bande de copains.

- Cap ou pas cap d'aller la chercher ? Lança-t-il soudainement à un blondinet du même âge.

Il plissa les yeux, toisant son camarade de jeux de toute sa hauteur dans l'attente d'une réponse. Derrière eux deux, les autres membres de la petite bande se tenaient debout, silencieux, les uns le regard posé sur le ballon, les autres attendant impatiemment une réponse.

- Heu …

Le petit garçon blond fronça les sourcils en regardant le terrain vague où leur balle venait de se perdre. Puis il déplaça à nouveau son regard vers Joffrey.

- Alors ? Cap ou pas cap ? Réitéra ce dernier.

Le souffle d'Abby se coupa brusquement tandis que la scène venait la frapper avec intensité. Soudain, devant ses yeux se matérialisa la silhouette de Joffrey. Les mains sur les hanches, il la fixait avec force, sourcils froncés. Et répéta la phrase qu'il venait de dire à son ami.

_- Cap ou pas cap d'aller la chercher ? _

- Non … souffla-t-elle.

En face, le petit garçon blond avait pris sa décision. Il se posta face à un large et long passage piéton, et observa la masse de voitures. En position, il se mit à courir dès qu'il jugea la voie libre, et courut de toute la puissance de ses jambes jusque de l'autre côté, avant de disparaître dans le terrain vague.

Ses amis, postés derrières Joffrey, regardaient avec impatience et inquiétude, tous immobiles. Il avait traversé un territoire dangereux, bravé un interdit, et se retrouvait maintenant dans un territoire qu'il ne connaissait pas, à la recherche d'un bien qu'ils avaient perdu et qu'ils voulaient retrouver. A la recherche d'une part de ce qui faisait leur unité.

Le cœur d'Abby se remit à battre lorsque le blondinet réapparut, riant de soulagement, les joues rouges. Il brandit le ballon au-dessus de sa tête et ses amis crièrent de joie. Il se posta face au passage, et avec la même prudence, attendit que la voie soit libre pour passer en courant. Les garçons l'accueillirent avec des cris de joie et ils retournèrent jouer comme avant.

Devant les yeux de la laborantine, la silhouette de Joffrey s'effaça. Pour être remplacée par une autre. Lointaine. Qui disparut un instant avant de réapparaître au loin, dans le terrain vague. Une silhouette qu'elle connaissait, et qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis un an.

Abby se leva et jeta son gobelet dans une poubelle proche. Elle prit le chemin du NCIS.

ooo

La froideur de la capitale avait été remplacée brusquement par une chaleur presque étouffante. Abby aéra légèrement son tee-shirt du mieux qu'elle le put et continua sa route.

Ziva ne se cachait pas. Du moins, elle ne se cachait plus. Le danger avait été écarté de sa vie, et elle-même s'était écartée de Tel Aviv pour s'installer plus loin, à Be'er Sheva. La laborantine avait eu assez du temps du vol pour situer l'israélienne, et savoir où elle pouvait se trouver actuellement. Elle en avait déduit qu'elle était retournée dans cette ville.

Tony et les autres n'étaient pas au courant de son voyage. Elle avait pris sa Hot Rod directement en rentrant du parc, et avait juste pris le temps de passer chez elle prendre son ordinateur portable et quelques affaires. Puis elle avait « emprunté » un moyen de locomotion de la Marine le plus rapide possible, pour les « besoins d'une enquête. »

Et maintenant, Abby était là, foulant le sol sableux d'une oliveraie. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle se dirigeait depuis ces 30 minutes où elle avait commencé son périple, mais elle savait que cela la mènerait quelque part. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle ferait, quand elle aurait retrouvé Ziva. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle avait besoin de la voir. Ici, le matin du 2 octobre se levait tout juste. Le soleil se dressait entre une ligne de montagne au loin, en drapant d'un liseré rouge et or la cime des oliviers.

Fatiguée, la jeune femme se laissa soudainement tomber sur le sol. Assise sur la terre sableuse, elle en prit une poignée et l'effrita entre ses mains, humant l'odeur si particulière de l'air. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait quitté le NCIS depuis longtemps déjà, peut-être même trop longtemps pour que Gibbs trouve ça normal. Ils avaient sans doute essayé de la joindre.

Elle se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient, en ce moment-même, quasiment de l'autre côté du monde. Elle pencha la tête en pensant à Tony, et se dit que c'était lui, le dernier à être venu ici. Et à en être revenu. Elle se releva en s'aidant du tronc rugueux d'un des arbres et continua sa route.

Après une nouvelle vingtaine de minutes, elle arriva à la frontière de la ville. Quelques centaines de mètres en bas de la légère colline où elle se trouvait, les premières maisons naissaient du désert, bientôt suivies par d'autres, puis, jusqu'au point le plus loin où elle pouvait porter son regard, Abby eut un regard d'ensemble sur la grande ville qui s'éveillait sous ses yeux.

Le sable autour d'elle ruisselait d'or. Elle dut fermer les yeux pour résister à la chaleur et l'intensité du soleil levant, face à elle, qui embrasait la ville. Elle ne pouvait distinguer les contours de Be'er Sheva qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini, depuis l'endroit où la laborantine se trouvait jusqu'aux confins du désert, dans toutes les directions. Abby se sentit soudain si petite face à cette immensité qu'une pointe de désespoir l'envahit. Elle était partie, seule, sur un coup de tête, et se retrouvait face à cette ville dont les milliers d'habitants, les ruelles, les mœurs et les monuments lui étaient totalement étrangers.

Puis ses jambes décidèrent de prendre le relais et elle descendit la colline, entourée d'oliviers qui semblaient lui dresser une haie d'honneur. Les premières maisons étaient excentrées, éloignées de la ville, et éloignées les unes des autres. La seule chose dont Abby était sûre, c'est qu'il lui fallait commencer ses recherches par là.

Le crissement du sable et les premiers bruits des insectes commencèrent à meubler davantage le silence. Puis une première silhouette apparut. Abby se dirigea droit en sa direction, flottant sur le sol. Debout à côté d'un olivier, la silhouette étendait un fil et y posait des vêtements. De dos, elle ne pouvait voir Abby qui se rapprochait, le cœur battant.

Puis un nom résonna sous le soleil levant d'Israël. Un seul mot qui leva le silence posé par la nuit, qui fit se taire des insectes matinaux. Un des premiers sons humains qu'entendaient les oliviers verdoyants depuis que cette journée avait commencé.

- Ziva.

La silhouette retint son geste, et un long frémissement s'empara de la colline toute entière, glissant le long des feuilles, caressant les grains de sable. Il s'empara d'Abby toute entière, qui s'immobilisa sans un bruit de plus.

Une jeune femme brune se tourna lentement, offrant son visage et sa personne à la vue de celle qui venait de l'appeler.

Les iris bruns comme la façade de la longue bâtisse, perdue entre le désert et la ville, rencontrèrent alors les iris égalant le vert des olives et de l'espoir entourant le lieu.

* * *

_*bats des paupières* Ah bon sang je m'émeut moi-même._

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Réellement ?_


End file.
